villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Minerva Liddell
Minerva is one of the most cruel and diabolical villainess in Date a Live. ''Minerva has serious psychological problems, she has fetishes for Cr-units, it gets to be masturbating with his own unit, which is an extremeley bizarre thing. Introducing Minerva Liddell (named after Alice Liddell), a member of DEM's First Division of Enforcement and the former No.2 in the SSS. She resents Artemisia for being better than her, so much so she immediately turns murderous upon hearing Artemisia's name and becomes sexually aroused when she puts on the Jabberwock. History Minerva has fetishes CR-Units because she thinks his combat unit have life, and she thinks it was this unit that saved his life. Previously his name was Alice, she was physically abused by her and after years of suffering parents decided that it would end this she grabbed a knife from the kitchen and brutally killed his parents while they slept, after this she esquartejo their bodies and threw them into the river, she ran after it became a beggar in the streets, after days without eating she was starving, she fainted but before passing out she saw a person in front, she was Nora Karen Mathers oldest sister of Ellen Mira Mathers at the time was the assistant Nora founder of DEM, before Isaac kill the founder of DEM and takes its place, but Nora had other plans for Alice, Nora took care of Alice as his daughter, she grew up being trained as a military, she was also trained to be loyal to the new director of DEM Sir Isaac Ray Peram Wescott. Now her name was Minerva Liddell, Minerva was considered the second most powerful wizard in the world right behind Ellen Mira Mathers, during those years of training Minerva her foster mother Nora Mathers became a separatist and a traitor. She knew that Nora was the person who most loved her, but when Isaac was in the power of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries, Issac corrupted her and used the feelings of hatred for his adoptive mother Nora and turned it into a real psychopath, during his career as the second most powerful wizard in the world she had already killed over 6,000 people, she led a mass slaughter carried out in South Korea, but the DEM was already in power it was not provided any solution or counterattack against the DEM and the massacre. Minerva had fallen in love with his own Cr-Unit, she masturbates and had fun'' with her CR-Unit. Death Minerva was killed by origami when the SSS attempted to destroy the AST by orders of Minerva, Minerva had entered into combat with various forces of AST, the battle lasted two days, there were many heavy armaments and weapons of mass destruction, this war became known as the Anti-Spiritual War, but it is quite likely that Isaac was manipulating this war for fun. Minerva fought Ryouko, Origami , Kagaya and Kiriya, After hours of fighting Minerva was killed by Origami when she activated hundreds of spears lasers that crossed all of Minerva, his body was hurled into the air with a bloodbath. This war happened when origami was a child and when Kotori Itsuka not even been born yet, after this AST and governments worldwide have enacted the official end of the SSS, for invasion of territory, genocidalism, massacre of civilians, creation of civil war and destruction mass, the SSS leader was arrested and sentenced to death, and after all Sir Isaac Ray Peram Wescott said just one sentence: That was fun. Minerva's body was burned and his ashes were thrown overboard, on that day Minerva had become one of the greatest villains of humanity and deserve to burn in hell along with the leader of the SSS. Category:Date A Live villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Doujin Soft Villains Category:Spoilers Category:Military Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Nazis Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Misandrists Category:Destroyers Category:Complete Monster Category:Evil Ruler Category:Evil Genius Category:Evil Teacher Category:Mass Murderer Category:Child-Abusers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Abusers Category:Gunmen Category:Laser-Users Category:Knifemen Category:Dark Messiah Category:Scarred Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:The Heavy Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Charismatic villain Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Evil from the past Category:Slavedrivers Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Cataclysm Category:Rapists Category:In love villains Category:Mutilators Category:Perverts Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Tragic Villain Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Warlords Category:Daughter of Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Speedster Category:Massacres Category:Family Murderer Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Deceased Villains Category:Villains with Gruesome Deaths Category:Child Murderer Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Trap Master Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Outcast Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Empowered Villains Category:Spiritual Destroyer Category:Archenemy Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Villains killed by villains